Time Switch
by Itachis-Daughter-Haruhi
Summary: Itachi caught this strange girl in Konoha. She claims to be a vampire warrior from the future but he doesn’t believe her, until he gets thrown into the far future. Now he must fight to survive in this messed up future of Konoha.


**Time Switch **

**Haru-chan: Hey, I have two stories going on now. The Full Summary to this story is posted on the first chapter of the story…hey that's this. So here you guys go.**

**Summary: Itachi caught this strange girl in Konoha. She claims to be a vampire warrior from the future but he doesn't believe her, until he gets thrown into the far future. Now he must fight to survive in this messed up future of Konoha. Then he must choose to become one of them and live in the future or die.**

**Reviews, please.**

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: Vampire Blood

She pressed a button on the watch and watched as a bluish-gold vortex opened up. She looked back at the edge of the building then she jumped in and got sucked back in time to the village of Konoha

Itachi walked through the back-allies of his home village. His thirteenth birthday will be coming in three days and he hoped his mother won't be throwing him another surprise party. He looked up to the stars and he thought he saw a shooting star. His slightly gasped. Then he made a wish, _I just wish for something out of the ordinary to happen. _Then he spotted a black figure zip past in a breezy sliver.

"What the hell is that?" He asked no one in particular. He went to investigate using his inhumanly ninja speed to catch up to the black sliver. Now it was just an outline of a figure. The figure was a _girl_? He walked up to her. She was a pale white with pitch black hair and stood perfectly still like a statue. He looked into her large black eyes. They were blank, soulless. You could perfectly see her veins as they stood out against her white skin. Then, suddenly, her head jerked towards Itachi. He gasped in surprise and jumped back. She still held perfectly still. Her gaze held him in a trance. Then he found himself pinned up against the ally wall. He didn't even see her move. One minute he was standing and staring at her the next he was up against the wall with _her_ glaring him down.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question. Who are you?" She got off of him. Then she looked at her watch.

"The sun will be rising in a few hours I _must_ find someplace to hide before the sun comes up." Itachi looked at her. He's heard stories of vampires, but he never believed them. But here is standing a girl who looks so much like the stories.

"I know a place. But you have to tell me who you are first." She glared at him. Then she sighed as if a sign of her giving up.

"If I do tell you who I am you must come with me. You already know too much about me anyway."

_______________________________________________

As they walked through the back-allies the girl, Natasha Douvan, spoke of a future full of Vampires, Lycanthropes, Faeries, Demons, and No Humans, about the Moon being always full all the time. All in all Itachi thought it was all a bunch of shit. He didn't believe a single word she just said, but he acted as if he did.

"So…"

"Natasha, but call me Natie." He looked at her strange.

"Natie?" She nodded.

"OK, so, Natie, saying that I _do _believe you, what next?" She suddenly stopped right in front of him. Actually she got in front of him so fast that he almost bumped into her.

"What the Hell!?" He yelled. She looked at him with those…um…_Weren't they black last time I saw them, _thought Itachi. He looked into the icy blue depths of her eyes. He saw a spark of fleeting humanity deep within them. He knew that she was once a human being. But, what had happened to her. Then her lips began moving.

"The first thing is to leave behind a clue, but only a single clue." He was confused as the big question mark above his head.

"W-what do you mean 'only one clue'?" She huffed a sigh.

"You are coming with me to the future because you clearly don't believe me. I always leave behind a scent before taking away people to be recruited." Itachi scratched his head.

"What do you mean 'recruited'?" She rolled her eyes then her hands began glowing a reddish-pinkish color. Then an overwhelming scent of Roses and Cherry Blossoms assaulted his nose. His eyes began to water and he had to continually blink to get rid of the tears. When the smell faded to a bearable level, Itachi looked around. She was staring at him again. The light of the moon above made her skin glow an eerie white. Her eyes were still the icy blue as before. She smiled a crooked smile. It was beautiful. Actually her whole being was otherworldly. A beautiful goddess in a sea of mortals. She began to crack up.

"What?" asked Itachi.

"I can read your mind you know. All Vampires can." Itachi raised an eyebrow. She held up her arm and showed a regular looking digital watch. But there were extra buttons. She pushed one and a bluish-gold vortex opened up behind her. It didn't have suction to it like he thought it would. She smiled and then took his wrist.

"Follow me. I am going to show you something amazing." She said it with a tenderness that would grace the lips of a mother trying to calm a child and coax him into doing something wonderful. He nodded and, with her hand in his, jumped.

**Hey, this is only the very first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I am going to work on the second chapter as soon as I post this chapter. And so the Time Switch Saga begins. Enjoy the story and please, review.**


End file.
